everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lei Siu Zhi
Mellow and externally chill, but internally insecure, Lei Siu Zhi (Li Xiao Zhi in Mandarin) is the next Zhinü from the Chinese myth The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl. Character Personality At first, Lei Siu seems like a quiet and mellow boy. He's not one to make a fuss, and even goes to great lengths to avoid having to give his opinion on anything. He's the kind of boy who likes his tranquility and is very uncomfortable in any kind of big social event. However, he doesn't show this discomfort and instead just quietly plays along, because he doesn't want to be a bother. While Lei's not disdainous in any way, he has some sort of distant tone to everything he says, as if he didn't want to get too attached. He doesn't show much enthusiasm or investment in anything and seems to care about nothing. It's not true, actually. Lei cares a lot about everything and takes things people say to him very much at heart. So much at heart, actually, that he finds better to try and act as if he doesn't care, because otherwise he'd burst into tears eighty percent of the time. He's also very insecure. He wants to feel loved and validated, and his careless, distant facade will instantly crack if someone shows him so much as a little bit of affection. He'll be incredibly grateful and offer to do anything the other person wants to thank them for the compliment, and then see the person in question as the best person in the world. That's also a paradox, because he wants to feel noticed and appreciated, but also goes out of his way to ''not ''be noticed. Actually, it's rare to see him smile, like, genuinely smile, because he always look like something's on his mind, but he's said to have a very pretty smile. He's also what you'd call a space dork. While he knows he's a celestial being, he has been raised on Earth from a very young age and is avid to learn everything he can about his home. Books, legends, encyclopedias, anything is good. He also really loves stargazing and can often be found in the yard, way past the curfew, admiring the night sky and sipping tea. Ah, tea! Lei loves tea. He's a frequent customer at the Fairies' Teahouse (a little teahouse hidden in the Enchanted forest very few people know of.) and definitely enjoys a good cup of tea with biscuits when he's feeling down. Appearance Lei is quite short, with longish black hair he keeps tied in a small ponytail. and unusually bright almond-shaped violet eyes that are said to be his most striking feature. His skintone is a light olive, and he is a bit chubby. His voice is typically quiet and smooth, not very loud. He usually wears a blue or burgundy ''changshan. '' Fairytale –The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cowherd_and_the_Weaver_Girl How does Lei Siu come into it? If asked, Lei will say he doesn't remember how he ever came to be. What he knows, however, is that he's been raised in the province of Guangdong, by two people he thought were his parents. Overall, a pretty quiet and happy childhood! Except... he didn't feel quite right. He always felt ''different. ''That was until his 10th birthday, when his 'parents' explained that he wasn't really their child, that they had found him in the grass near their house one day. It clicked! That was ''why ''he didn't quite feel he belonged in the family. Now there was his impression of difference toward humans in general... Lei then learned about his destiny, and it ''all ''made sense. Relationships Family TBA Friends Doremi Nightingale Also his girlfriend! They get along great and met at the Fairies' Teahouse, where Doremi works part-time. (TBA) Li Mei Qing Now, Lei wouldn't call her a "friend", rather a "friendly acquaintance". His quiet demeanor allowed him to not get on Mei's bad side and when she goes all 'I'm better than you', he just rolls his eyes and let it pass. They also met at the Fairies' Teahouse. Zhang Min Niu Ohh boy. Although Min says they're friends, Lei doesn't feel very comfortable around her. She's too bright, too smiley, not enough calm, and more than that... they're destined lovers! Min doesn't know Lei is dating Doremi and thinks he'll come to love her eventually, which always makes the situation very awkward whenever they're in private. Pet Lei owns a magpie named Lin. Lin is very affectionate and likes to perch on her owner's shoulder when he's working or relaxing. Romance Doremi Nightingale (Ship name : Star Birds) TBA because I really wanna do em justice Enemies OPEN Trivia *Lei Siu is the Cantonese version of the male name Li Xiao. I picked the Cantonese one because Lei grew up in the Guangdong province. *His last name "Zhi" comes from "Zhinü" *His two favorite colors are blue and burgundy *His favorite kind of tea is oolong Quotes Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl